beast boy can be an inspiration
by numbuh13m
Summary: I got this idea an had to write it, I had a dream an then saw a picture online, im sorry, I dont know who drew it, A video found of beast boy's past, an how he still wears a smile with that abuse in his head. ONE-SHOT


_After the story was over._

_"ok Garfield, go to bed now" gar turned into a frog._

_"ok, gar" his mom picked him up an carried him to his room._

_once in his room, she placed him on the bed an gave him a kiss, an said "good night my prince charming" gar turned back to his human form._

_"good night fair maiden"he said with a smile an he laid back ready to fall asleep, she gentility closed the door as she left, an then felt a fist contact her face._

_"honey, he's sleeping" she scrambled to her feet her nose now bleeding an few tears falling._

_"ware" the man yelled._

_"please, he didn't..." he grabbed her an through her in the wall._

_"he's a fucking disappointment, ill make him pay for this" the man grabbed her hair an pulled, an then through her into Garfield's door breaking it, also waking gar up, he smirked evilly._

_"hey, do you know why im fucking pissed" the man asked, gar was holding the blanket up as a form of protection, as he shook his head 'no'._

_this pissed him off more, he walked over to the bed side an picked him up by his neck, he through him back down._

_"I got a call from the school, you got into a fight, huh" gar was now crying, an in a shaky voice._

_"please, sir, they were..." he punched gar in the face making him fall over an then he kicked gar repeatedly in the stomach..._

* * *

Beast boy walked in to the common room an horror struck him as he noticed what his friend's were watching, they turned a stared at him, he forced a smile.

"hey guy's what's up"

"friend, is that your father" beast boy turned to the now on pause screen.

"no, I, I...I" he let tears drop at the memories an fell to his knee's, cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder.

"will you talk to us" cy asked.

"ware did you get that video" beast boy asked, his head lowered in shame.

"im sorry, I was looking for a different tape, an I thought this was it" cy admitted.

"it's fine, just forget it" beast boy said.

"beast boy, it's better to talk about things with people you trust, were your friends, dont you trust us" raven asked.

"I do, but, ok, my dad didn't like me, ok, but it's not like I didn't deserve the beating's, I shouldn't have made him so angry all the time" beast boy shrugged.

"what fight did he spoke of" starfire asked.

"im green, the other kids loved messing with me, it was fun for them, so they would fun of me, beat on me, but then this girl, said I should fight back, she was an amazing fighter, she taught me a little, so she helped me beat the other kids up, but the teachers didn't really like me ether, they called me a distraction or whatever,an I knew they knew what my father did, so they liked me introble, they would call him, even if I didn't do it" beast boy explained.

"that dont sound like your fault" Robin said.

"he shouldn't have hit ya man, no matter what, you were just a kid" cyborg told patting him on the back, an noticed how beast boy winced in pain.

"what's wrong" cy asked.

"nothing" BB lied.

"your lying" raven told.

"he had other tactic's to get me to behave, ok" beast boy said.

"what d oyou mean other tactic's" Robin asked.

beast boy grabbed the remote an fast forwarded it to the spot he was looking for an hit play,

* * *

_do you know who's in charge boy, well do ya" his father yelled, his mother stepped in front of gar in order to try a protect him. he easily through her aside, he walked closer to gar, he coward in fear, as he towered over him._

_"well lets give you another lesson" he dragged gar into the 'torture room'._

_"please sir, ill listen, please, dont" gar was then put over a tiny balance bar with his hands tied over, the face on gar said he knew what was going to happen. His father ripped his shirt off, quick exposing previous scars, an began gar's 'punishment'._

_he screamed out in pain, each time the whip hit his flesh, tears streamed down his face. His mother entered the room in horror her little boy being whipped once more by his cruel father. his father noticed her, an smirked._

_"I wouldn't interfere, or he gets the burner" she was about to leave not able to watch this any more._

_"stay, or else" he threatened, she didn't turn around._

_"an turn around" she did as told, an saw blood oozing from gar's little fragile body, he finally stopped once he reached a small fatigue._

_"she stayed put as her 'husband' passed her, he turned back around an smiled a evil smile._

_" you may now release your worthless son" an he left, she ran to gar an undid the bind's an he fell limply in his mother's arm's._

_"no... more, mommy" gar cried._

_"shu, no more, it's over now, im so sorry" he mother cried as she hugged her son tight._

* * *

__beast boy hit pause.

"I only save this tape because it's the only thing I have of my mother being nice to me, she changed after a while, she got tired of getting hit for me all the time I guess" Beast boy explained.

"I never knew you went though this kind of abuse, im sorry" Robin said.

"for what" beast boy asked curiously.

"for saying horrid things you didn't deserve to hear" Robin said, beast boy smiled.

"it's fine, you were just angry, I always make people angry, some how, so it isn't your fault dude, it's totally mine" beast boy said, starfire gave him a hug, but he pushed her away.

"thank's, but I dont need pity, you guy's are the only people that were ever nice to me, an I thank you for that, that's enough for me to forget about the pain I experienced in the past" beast boy smiled.

he took the tape an left to his room.

"I think we can all take his lead as a powerful example" Raven let a small smile show it's self upon her lips.

"yeah" Robin an cyborg said as starfire simply thought about a few thing's.


End file.
